


Unbroken

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He doesn't want that tonight...he is tired of being scared.





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: written for the LJ drabble challenge of Josh/Sam, pre breakup.  


* * *

I trace the line and he flinches a bit. I know it doesn’t hurt anymore but he wants to hide. He knows he can't hide from me. That doesn’t stop him from trying. The room is dark; I can hardly see them anyway. He refuses to let me turn on the light so I will explore with my hands. Raised skin, bumps, and crevices…they really cracked him open. They saved him, so how can I be angry about it. 

I kiss the skin; run my lips along it and then my tongue. Josh’s breath hitches in his throat and he gets that jolt in his thigh muscle. I know it so well.

“Do you still think I'm attractive?” his voice cracks, barely coming out in a whisper.

“Always.”

I kiss his chest again, moving down to his stomach. He doesn’t work out as much as I do but he lost weight from being stuck in bed for so many weeks. I just want to pull him to me; protect him. I want to let him curl into me as he has before and give me his fears and nightmares. He doesn’t want that tonight…he is tired of being scared. Tonight he wants to be loved, sexed, fucked (though I am not sure if we can go that far). He wants to be normal because he fears he will never be again.

***


End file.
